God Bless You, Please, Mr Moon
by Beechwood0708
Summary: AU, based on the film The Graduate. But with more smexy, and plenty of kink. Vince is a slightly disillusioned model come home from his first big show, when he is seduced by a friend of his parents, the alluring Mr Howard Moon...
1. Chapter 1

Aloha. Okay, so yeah, I'm starting another story while I already have two others and the songfics on the go. And it's a sort-of crossover. But to be honest, the only reason I'm doing this is because I was watching The Graduate, and for some reason Ben and Mrs Robinson reminded me in some weird way of Vince and Howard. Also, I just wanted an excuse to write the sexy scenes that aren't in the film, and I happen to like writing Howince a lot, so hence the crossover. Well, more of an AU, really. But in future chapters, you can expect lots of lovely KINK.

I'm not sure how far into the film to go tho, and anyone who's seen it will know why. Advice on this would be appreciated please.

Also, I have had no feedback about my Spider/Monkey idea, so I've decided to go ahead with it anyway. The challenge of het pr0n awaits.

Disclaimer: The Boosh is owned by Julian Barratt and Noel Fielding, who are secret agents, members of secret societies, and secret lovers on the side. The Graduate is owned by someone at Studio Canal, I think, the director is Mike Nichols but I don't think he has the rights. Based on the novel of the same name by Charles Webb. The lyrics are from 'Sound of Silence' by Simon and Garfunkel, which is one of the most beautiful songs in existence, and the title is taken from the song 'Mrs Robinson', also by Simon and Garfunkel.

This fic is dedicated to Hattie for giving me advice on it, and suggesting some kinks for the later chapters.

Enjoy, please.

God Bless You, Please, Mr Moon

Vince Noir, dressed as beautifully as his new life required him, stood, still and almost ethereal, but still always chained down to the earth, on the slow-moving escalator. The song played softly through the tannoy system, an old one, melodic, quite beautiful if you were in the mood. Leroy would have liked it.

_Hello Darkness, my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again…_

Bleak, he couldn't help thinking.

He waited silently by the luggage conveyor until his three extra large and overstuffed suitcases appeared, took them with some difficulty and loaded them onto a trolley, and finally made it to the exit, where, smiling and waving, overjoyed to see him, his parents were waiting to pick him up.

* * *

Vince sat quietly, watching the fish in the tank. They seemed so carefree, such an easy life, but they were stuck in a tank, and if they ever escaped they would die. It was poignant, when you thought about it.

And then, it was just weird that a hotel toilet would have a fishtank in it at all.

"Vince," his father called, entering the toilet quietly. "Everyone's in the ballroom. They're waiting to see you."

"I just wanna be alone for a bit," Vince replied. "I've had people doing nothing but look at me for the last six weeks."

"But these are all our friends, Vince," his father reasoned. "They've known you since you were born." He looked at his son critically. "What is it?"

Vince thought. "I'm just…"

"What?" asked his father. "Worried?"

Vince just sighed.

"About what?"

"I guess about my future."

"What about your future? You're doing what you've always wanted. What's wrong with that now?"

"I dunno," Vince sighed. "I just want it to be… different."

His father smiled, but before he could reply, the shimmery cocktail dress and smiling face of Vince's mother appeared in the doorway, ignoring the fact that it was clearly a men's toilet. "Is something wrong?"

"No, we were just coming out," replied her husband, taking Vince by the arm and pulling him up. The two of them strutted down the corridor, Vince following closely behind.

"It is a wonderful thing to have so many devoted friends," his father said, though who to, Vince wasn't sure.

As soon as he reached the ballroom, Vince was ambushed by the cries of his parents' friends.

"Hey, there's the soon-to-be supermodel!"

"We're all very proud of you!"

Standard praises, standard replies. He just had to keep talking, keep speaking, and they'd leave him alone in the end.

"Hey, you won't have much trouble picking up the girls now, not that you ever did before, eh! Those teenyboppers will never be able to leave you alone."

"I think Vince has moved on from the teenyboppers now."

"Yes, I have." That would be illegal. "Excuse me, I'm just going to get a drink."

He made his way to the drinks table, but as he picked up the night's saving grace, a little vodka to alleviate the boredom of a formal party with friends of the family, when he felt the arms of Mrs Moon, nee Gideon, nee Ratcliffe, nee Smith, nee Henderson, nee Roberts, nee Epperton, nee Berezhnaya, around his shoulders.

"Hey, catwalk model," she purred, in that undeniably alluring Russian accent. "How are you, catwalk model?"

"I'm fine, Mrs Moon."

"Good. I'm going to get a drink, and then I want to hear all about your show. All about it."

But before she had even turned her back, he was pulled away by a grinning aunt. "Vincey, we are so proud of you! What are you planning to do now?"

"I was gonna go outside for a bit," he answered.

His aunt laughed, her less than slender body jiggling. "Oh, no, silly, I meant with your future."

"I haven't really decided yet."

"Excuse me." Mrs Moon was back. "Do you mind if I talk to him for a minute?"

"Of course not," Vince's aunt answered, but he and Mrs Moon were out of the door before she'd opened her mouth.

"Vince, I want to say one word to you," Mrs Moon told him. "Just one word."

"Okay."

"Are you listening?"

"I'm listening."

"Snakeskin."

There was a brief silence.

"How do you mean?"

"There's a great future in snakeskin," said Mrs Moon. "Evening wear, accessories, even lingerie. And it's cruelty free, you just wait for the snake to shed. Think about it."

"I will."

"Then it's a deal."

And with that, Mrs Moon left him. And he hadn't even had time to consider whether he'd been offered a business deal or been come on to by Six-Divorces Lisi, someone else had pounced on him.

"Excuse me, please," he cried, as soon as he spotted her coming towards him, and ran back into the hotel. His mother's voice was grating through the ballroom.

"Everybody shut up a bit! I've got a copy of the catalogue from Vince's fashion show! Who wants to see some pictures of Vince in action?"

He was swarmed at by more people, and he ran, out of the ballroom, and into the public bar at the poolside.

* * *

The tap of fingers on his side woke him from his stupor. He jumped, then looked around, at first seeing only the glowing pool water, and then noticing the small-eyed, bad-moustachioed face of Mr Moon, giving him a weak smile.

"I think someone's drunk too much," Mr Moon chided gently. He sat down next to Vince, with a faintly amused look on his face. Vince just groaned.

"Is it a lady?" Mr Moon asked.

"Mmf, is what a lady?"

"What's been upsetting you."

"Mm, no, it's just… things."

"In general?"

Vince smiled weakly.

Mr Moon smiled back. "Well, congratulations on making it big."

Vince grinned a little dizzily, and swayed on his seat. He almost fell, but was saved as he suddenly noticed that Mr Moon had jumped up to catch him.

"Alright, you need to be taken home," he could just hear Mr Moon saying. He felt himself hauled to his feet. "Come on, I've got you."

He did his best to move his legs under him as he was pulled back towards the hotel.

"What about Mrs Moon?" he asked blearily.

"My wife has left without me," said Mr Moon, with a noticeable air of annoyance. "She does that a lot. But it doesn't matter. I have a car, because she forgot to arrive with me as well."

The indecipherable sound of chatter flooded his ears as he was pulled through the ballroom. He could distantly hear Mr Moon shouting "I'm taking him home!" and shortly after he felt himself being dropped into the seat of a car. He watched as Mr Moon got into the driver's seat next to him, then leaned over and fastened his seatbelt for him. He felt the car start up, and his eyes became heavy as the gentle rhythm lulled him to sleep.

* * *

When he woke up the car had stopped and Mr Moon was poking him in the ribs. He came to slowly, as Mr Moon unfastened his seatbelt, got out of the car and came round to open the door for him and pull him to his feet.

"Come on you," he coaxed. "You need some water."

Vince tried his best to walk straight and upright, but tiredness and alcohol made him slump. Mr Moon kept his arm around Vince's waist, holding him up and steering him towards the door, but he scolded him nonetheless.

"Come on, I know you can walk, you've had plenty of time to sleep off some of that alcohol," he berated.

He held Vince up as he fished out a key and unlocked the door, leading Vince inside.

"Hang on," Vince questioned. "Why are we at your house?"

Mr Moon chose not to answer the question, but rather steered Vince into the kitchen and sat him down on a wicker chair. He left Vince there and crossed the room to the sink, and returned with a glass of water, which he pushed into Vince's hands, and Vince drank gratefully. He was beginning to feel very rough. The alcohol was wearing off, and he was beginning already to feel the dull ache in his head and a slight hint of nausea.

"Mr Moon, can you please take me home now?" he asked.

"Shh," Mr Moon said. "Stay there for a minute. My wife won't be back for a few hours. There's no need for you to leave just yet."

Mr Moon went to a stereo and put on some unidentifiable music. What it was Vince couldn't tell. It didn't sound like the jazz Mr Moon generally liked to listen to, but it was very unfamiliar to Vince. Not particularly unpleasant, but very unfamiliar.

"Vince, what do you think of me?" Mr Moon suddenly asked.

"What?"

"You've known me all your life; you must have some opinion of me."

"Well… I've always thought… you were a very nice person."

"Did you know I'm an alcoholic?"

Vince looked up at him wide eyed. "And you drove me here?"

Howard stood, giggling slightly, came over to Vince and swatted him lightly around the back of the head. Vince stood up shakily and turned to face him.

"Mr Moon, I want to go home."

"Sit down, Vincent."

Vince took a breath and tried to collect himself. "Mr Moon," he said. "If you don't mind my saying so, this conversation is getting a little strange. I'm sure Mrs Moon will be back any minute-"

"No," Mr Moon cut him off. "I told you. My wife will be gone for several hours."

Vince took a worried step back and stumbled. "Oh no," he quavered. "Oh no, oh no."

"What's wrong?" asked Mr Moon.

"Mr Moon, you didn't expect me to- to do something like that? With you?"

Mr Moon stepped closer, putting his hand on Vince's waist again, this time not steadying him at all.

"Like what?" he asked, almost growling.

"What d'you think?"

Mr Moon's hand started to rub gently at Vince's waist. "I don't know."

"I mean… you bring me back to your house instead of mine, you put on music, you start telling me things, and then you tell me your wife won't be home for hours."

"So?"

"You're trying to seduce me."

Mr Moon laughed at him softly.

"Aren't you?"

Mr Moon smiled, amused. "No. I hadn't thought about it like that. But Vince, I'm very flattered."

Vince could feel his cheeks burning. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright."  
"It's not, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, 'cause I like you. I don't think of you like that, but I'm not feeling all myself right now and-"

"Shh, it's alright," Mr Moon soothed. He led Vince to the sofa in the living room. "Sit down."

"I'm really really sorry-"

"It's alright, don't you worry about it."

"No, I mean, god, what's wrong with me?"

"Have you seen the portrait we've had done of Lin?"

Vince looked up at Mr Moon, glad of the change of subject. "No."

"We had it done for her over Christmas. Do you want to see it?"

"Yes please."

Mr Moon helped him up by the hand, and led him upstairs. Calmer now, Vince seemed better able to walk.

"It's here, in the spare room," Mr Moon told him, opening the door and letting him in. he turned on the lights, and among all the pretty, girlie things, he saw the large painted portrait of Lin Fei Moon, Mr Moon's adopted niece.

"Wow," Vince admired. "Lin's very beautiful."

"Yes, she is," agreed Mr Moon. "Vince, would you come over here."

Vince crossed the room and stood in front of him.

"Look at this." He indicated a fairly large tear down the front of his shirt, next to the buttons. "You know clothes. Is it repairable?"

Vince examined it closely. "Yeah," he answered. "As long as it doesn't get any more damaged. You'll have to be careful with it."

"Will you take it off for me? I'm going to bed soon."

"Oh. Night, Mr Moon." Vince hastily went to retreat the room.

"Aren't you going to take this off?"

"I'd rather not."

"Vincent, do you still think I'm trying to seduce you?"  
"No, it's just-"

"You've known me all your life, Vince."

"I know, but-"

"Come on. You said I need to be careful with it, and you've got delicate little fingers. Now will you please help me."

Vince stepped, a little nervously, up to Mr Moon and carefully unbuttoned his shirt, making sure to avoid pulling on the tear.

"Thank you."

Vince smiled and went to leave the room again.

"What are you so scared of?" Mr Moon asked, removing his shirt to reveal his tanned torso.

"I'm not scared, Mr Moon," Vince replied.

"Then why do you keep running away?"

"Because if you're going to bed then I don't really think I should be here watching."

"What's wrong?" Mr Moon asked, now removing his trousers. "Have you never seen a man in his boxers before?"

"Well, course I have, it's just that- well, what if Mrs Moon walked in right now?"

"What if she did?"

"It'd look a bit weird, wouldn't it."

"Don't you think she trusts us together?"

"Well, course she does, it's just she might get the wrong idea," Vince explained. "Anyone might."

"I don't see why she should," reasoned Mr Moon. "I've never shown attraction to another man before, why would she or anyone think-"

"But she might, can't you see-"

"Vincent," Mr Moon snapped. "I am not trying to seduce you."

"I know that, but please Mr Moon, this is-"

"Would you like me to seduce you?"

The question caught Vince off guard, and he almost jumped as Mr Moon gave a strange smile, almost… _predatory_, and advanced on Vince, putting his hand on Vince's waist again. "Is that what you're saying?"

"I'm going home now," Vince insisted, breaking away. "I'm sorry for what I said, and I hope you can forget it, but I'm going home."

He ran for the door and descended the stairs.

"Vince," he heard Mr Moon call down to him. "I left my mobile phone in the kitchen. Will you bring it up for me?"

"I'm going home, Mr Moon," Vince maintained.

"Vince, I'm not dressed, will you just bring it up for me."

Vince sighed and went back into the kitchen. He picked up Mr Moon's rather outdated mobile from the counter and brought it back into the hall. Mr Moon was nowere to be seen. "Mr Moon?" he called.  
"I'm in the bathroom."

"I've got your phone."

"Bring it up."

"I'll hand it over to you," Vince compromised. "Come out here and I'll pass it."

"Vincent!" Mr Moon shouted from the bathroom. "I'm getting tired of all this suspicion. Now, if you won't do me a simple favour…"

"I'll leave it at the top of the stairs."

"For god's sake Vincent, will you stop acting like this and bring me the phone."

He sounded impatient, and Vince could tell he was getting angry. He swallowed nervously.

"I'll leave it here by the door," he said, approaching the ajar bathroom door.

"Bring it in."

"I'd rather not, really."

He heard Mr Moon sigh from the other side of the door.

"Fine. Put it in the spare room."

"Alright."

He wandered back into the spare room and put the phone on the shelf, just in front of the painting of Lin. As he set it down, the door slammed behind him, and he spun round to see the naked body of Mr Moon. He gasped in shock.

His eyes were assaulted by the sight of tanned skin, pink nipples, muscle just visible under flesh, the pale tan lines around his pelvis, and the inescapable sight of Mr Moon's rather large penis.

"Oh my god."

He took a deep breath.

"Let me out," he requested.

"Don't be nervous," said Mr Moon.

"Get away from the door," Vince begged.

"I want to say something to you."

"Jesus Christ."

"Vince, I want you to know that I'm available to you," said Mr Moon, sounding for all the world like an advert for a helpline. "And if you won't have sex with me tonight, then you can call me any time you want, and we'll arrange something."

"Oh my shit."

"Do you understand what-"

"Let me out."

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes. Please let me out."

"You know you're a beautiful boy, and any time you want-"

A door slammed downstairs.

"Oh Jesus, that's her!" Vince practically shrieked. He barged past Mr Moon and pushed through the door, and pelted his way downstairs to the kitchen, where he grabbed the glass of water he had left there and set it to his lips, at the instant that Mrs Moon entered the room.

"Hello?" she called. He noticed his form in the wicker chair. "Vince? Is that you there?"

"Yes Mrs Moon," he answered.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Mr Moon brought me here. He told me about Lin's portrait and I was drunk and I wanted to see it."

Mrs Moon giggled. "Naughty boy," she laughed. Vince wasn't sure why, but he shuddered. "It's very good though, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful," Vince agreed.

"Where is my husband now?" Mrs Moon asked.

"He's just upstairs," Vince answered. "He wanted me to wait down here till I'd sobered up a bit."

Mrs Moon laughed. "Yes, that sounds like him. Come on; hair of the dog that bit you?"

"No thanks," Vince replied. "I think I've had too much already."

"No, come on, what's your poison?" Mrs Moon insisted. "Gin?"

"No thanks, too dry for me," Vince answered, but Mrs Moon chose not to hear him and poured him out a measure of gin anyway and passed it to him. He sipped it politely, not wanting to say that the stuff was awful.

They sat down, and Mrs Moon gave him a pleasant, proud and just slightly tipsy smile. "Vince, how long have we known each other?" she asked. "How long have you known me? How long have I worked with your father?"

"Quite a while," Vince answered.

"I watched you grow up, Vincey," she smiled. "In a lot of ways I feel like you're my son too."

"Thank you."

"So I hope you won't mind me giving you a little bit of advice," she continued.

"No, course not."

"Vince, I think you should be taking things a little easier right now," she told him. "Take things as they come, relax, have a good time with the girls. Don't forget the snakeskin, but don't think too hard about the future for a while. Focus on the here and now."

"Thank you, Mrs Moon." He smiled. His first genuine smile for a while now.

Mr Moon, now dressed in the same trousers he had worn for the party, but with a different shirt, came down into the kitchen. Vince stood to face him.

"Don't get up," he snapped.

"I was just telling Vince he should take things easy while he can," Mrs Moon told her husband. "He should go out, have a few flings. Do you think that's good advice, Paul?"

"I'm Howard; you divorced Paul six years ago," replied Mr Moon. "And yes," he continued, eyeing Vince up as his wife couldn't see. "I think that's very good advice."

"Thanks a lot," said Vince. "But I really should be going."

"You're not walking are you?" Mrs Moon asked.

"Yeah, I was," Vince replied.

"I'll take you home," Mrs Moon stated, not inviting any response. "Now, you remember what I've said. I bet you're quite a ladies man when you're doing your shows."

"Well, yeah," Vince answered.

"I thought so. Roger-"

"Howard."

"-doesn't he look like the sort that has to fight the girls off?"

Vince only just barely caught Mr Moon's quiet little laugh. "Yes. Yes he does."

"You know," said Mrs Moon as she led him out of the door to her car. "James' niece, Lin Fei, is coming to stay with us on Saturday. Why don't you go out with her one night?"

"That sounds great," Vince replied, trying to make himself sound as enthusiastic as he could, considering he'd never once actually met Lin.

They drove to Vince's parents' house silently, and when they got there, she left him on the kerb, and he stumbled up to his old bedroom and collapsed into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

This is where the kink begins. I do hope you like them. Personally I would say this is the best spanking scene I've written so far, and lord knows I've written a lot.

There's not much to say on this, just that it's well over half kink.

Although, there is probably a bit of OOCness in this, mainly with regard to Vince, I think, as he and Ben are totally different characters. I hope I've made up for it, but I have a feeling he isn't totally in character in a few bits.

But it's kink, so I guess that's what matters.

Warnings: Spanking, oral sex.

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Everybody, can I have a moment please! Yes that means you! Are you ready in there, feature attraction?"

"Dad," Vince replied from behind the covered patio door. "Can I have a word, please?"

His father didn't reply, and turned back to the crowd of friends gathered in their back garden. "Now, I'm gonna ask for a big round of applause when I bring this boy- sorry, this young man- out here, because today he is going to give us a taste of what the finest designers and fashion connoisseurs of the world have been seeing for the last six weeks!"

"Dad, can we please talk about this?" Vince asked from behind the patio door.

"I can't hold 'em off much longer, Vincey, you'd better come out," his father called back to him.

"I really would rather not do this."

"Vince, you're a model; you've been doing this for six weeks non-stop," his father pleaded.

"But I usually model with clothes _on_."  
Vince's father returned to addressing the crowd. "Now this young man will soon be replicating the success of his first big fashion show with many more after, but before he does, he's going to give us a taste of what it's like to watch a master in action, by modelling something that we think will make all the ladies here very excited."

As the amassed crowd of friends applauded, Vince's father pulled the curtain over the door open, and Vince was forced to emerge, with nothing but the smallest and most revealing piece of swimwear in God's creation covering his still-pale body. Trying his best not to let his face betray his mortification, he stepped onto the patio to the cheers and wolf-whistles of various middle-aged ladies and struck a few less than enthusiastic poses, before diving headfirst into the small swimming pool that the money he had earned in the fashion show had paid for.

He swam around for a few moments, enjoying the absence of voices and clapping, and the pressure of the cool water on his skin after weeks of unusually hot sunshine, and just the freedom to move as he wanted. He swam in graceful spirals, twisting himself into curves, and finally touched down into an elegant handstand on the bottom of the pool before coming up for air.

"Vince, what are you doing?" his mother complained as soon as his head came above the water. "Those were ninety-seven euros- you're not supposed to actually get them wet."

Vince just looked up at her. "What's the point in that?"

* * *

"_Hello."_

"Hi Mr Moon. Yeah, I don't really know how to bring this up-"

"_Vince?"_

"Yeah, listen. I was thinking about that time, after the party-"

"_Vince, where are you?"_

"-and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink or something."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm back at the same hotel."

"_Did you get a room?"_

"No. I mean, if you-"

"_Give me an hour."_

Vince heard the click of the phone on the other end being hung up. He finished off the cigarette he had been sneakily smoking as he talked and walked away from the payphone, which he had used because, not wanting to be interrupted by his parents or by anyone else, he had conveniently forgotten to pick up his mobile, and carefully secreted the butt in a large plant pot. He opened the door to the main lobby, and paused to let a heavily made up transvestite go through the other way, who was immediately followed by a large group of people, mostly over the age of seventy-five, all dressed in evening wear appropriate to the opposite sex. He went to go through after them, when more excited and extravagantly dressed transvestites pushed past him from the other way. More appeared after they had gone, but having had enough, Vince barged through before they had a chance to get past, flipping them the bird as he did so. Inside, he leaned causally on the reception desk, not wanting to start drinking too early, in case he got too drunk to impress before Mr Moon arrived.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked the man on reception, his face covered in a saccharine smile. "Excuse me, _sir_."

"Oh, no," Vince replied, giving a quick smile and hoping he looked like he knew what he was doing there.

"Are you here for an affair?" the receptionist asked.

Vince jumped noticeably. "What?"

"The Brown-Taylor party?"

"_Ohh_," Vince gasped in relief, the smile returning to his face. "Yes, the Brown-Taylor party."

"It's just through there, in the main ballroom," the receptionist directed him, pointing with a haughty finger.

He wandered off in the general direction of the ballroom, hovering by the entrance, inwardly begging for something to happen to stop him having to go in. But the receptionist was looking at him, so he felt obliged to walk inside.

"Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," came the greeting of a falsetto-voiced, rather dumpy male dressed in a long, shimmering dress and shawl and caked in makeup, who looked like he should have been several inches shorter than he actually was. "I don't think we've met before, I'm Elanor, party co-ordinator. This is my sister Therese…"

"Evening," came the gruffer yet equally strained falsetto of a man in a long ball gown, who really should have had a shave before he arrived.

"… This is my husband, Bernard…"

"Alright," grinned a petite young woman in a tuxedo, which ineffectively concealed her straining breast-bandages, with a voice trying to be much deeper than it could.

"… And this is our resident heartbreaker, John Harmerwood."

"Hi," leered a woman who Vince thought resembled himself a little too much. "I must say," she said as she squeezed his hand in quite an unnerving manner, "you are _gorgeous_! Who took your boobs off?"

"Err, I-"

"Oh, Johnny, save it for later," chided Elanor, still smiling. "I didn't get your name, Mr…"

"Vince," Vince answered. "Vince Noir."

"Pretty name," commented John Harmerwood.

"Let me see…" muttered Elanor, searching through a list. "Noir… Noir… where are you on here?"

"Oh, erm, I'm not actually here for your party," Vince admitted. The others looked up at him, and Vince couldn't help but feel a little shameful at the horror-stricken look John Harmerwood was giving him. "I was actually born a man."

John Harmerwood stormed off.

"Well," said Therese, "it was nice to have met you anyway, Mr Noir."

Vince fled the ballroom, red-faced, turning back only to shout "Yeah, you too Therese," to the group at the doorway. He walked back through the lobby, flashing an annoyed smile to the smug man on reception, and went out to the poolside bar to find an empty table. He ordered himself a drink and sat sipping it and playing idly with the stirrer.

"Hello Vince," came that oddly alluring northern voice, making him shiver and smile slightly as he registered it.

"Hello," he replied, looking up and grinning coyly.

"Can I sit down?"

"Yeah, course."

Vince shifted aside so that Mr Moon could take a seat next to him.

"How are you?" Mr Moon asked.

"Fine, thanks," Vince answered.

There was an uncomfortable silence. Mr Moon was staring at Vince expectantly.

"Are you going to get me a drink?" Mr Moon said eventually, his tone implying that there was no question about it.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Vince said, a hot blush beginning to rise, which he hoped wouldn't be noticeable. He motioned to a passing waiter "Er, 'scuse! Oi! Over here!"

Receiving no response, Vince saw no other option but to frustratedly fling his cocktail stirrer in the general vicinity of the waiter's back, causing the waiter to turn to him with an expression of extreme annoyance. Vince simply pointed to Mr Moon.

"Double whisky," Mr Moon ordered.

"Yes sir," replied the waiter, leaving them.

Vince sighed, then suddenly realised that Mr Moon was watching him, with that strange amused smile on his face that Vince had come to see in both his dirtiest dreams and his most horrifying nightmares.

Mr Moon laughed. "You don't have to be nervous, you know," he chided, tickling Vince softly under the ribs.

"I'm not nervous," Vince insisted, rousing a giggle from Mr Moon. "I'm just… not very together right now."

Mr Moon just shook his head. "Did you get us a room?" he asked.

"Uhh…"

"Did you?"

"Not yet," Vince admitted.

"Do you want to?" There was something about the question that implied that if Vince didn't want to, then Mr Moon was not going to be happy.

"Well, yeah, I just… didn't know if you wanted it now."

"Do you want me to get it?"

"No!" Vince almost shrieked, his voice going up several octaves, attracting the attention of a few milling transvestites.

Mr Moon raised an eyebrow at him, making Vince feel somewhat like a child anticipating a smacked bottom. "Do you want to get it now?"

"Yeah, I will," Vince replied, the words having not even left his mouth before he was out of the seat and fleeing to the reception desk.

He took a deep breath, then stepped up to the desk. "Excuse me," he said, trying to sound as composed as possible.

The woman at the desk just gave him an empty smile and walked away, leaving Vince with the smug man who had directed him to the transvestite party.

"Can I help you, _sir_?"

"I'd like a room, please," he answered, his voice as devoid of emotion as he could possibly make it.

"Single or double?" asked he receptionist, somehow making this standard question into the most insinuating accusation Vince had ever been faced with.

"Double, thanks."

"What name?"

Vince faltered, and hoped his interrogator didn't notice. "Erm, I'm with Mr Harmerwood," he answered.

The receptionist's face never changed, but Vince could practically feel the annoyance radiating from him. "You're the seventh person to say that tonight, _sir_," he replied. "What's _your_ name?"

"… Bruno Mindhorn."

"Sign here," ordered the receptionist, pushing a register under his nose. Vince signed, making sure that he used the false name instead of his own this time. "Thank you," said the receptionist, pulling the register away again. "Do you have any luggage?"

"No, I don't."

"Then I'll have a porter show you the room." He made to call one over, waving the key.

"That's fine, I'll find it myself," insisted Vince, grabbing the key as it waved.

The receptionist let go of it. "Whatever you say, _sir_."

Vince stalked off.

* * *

"Mr Moon?" a waiter asked.

Howard nodded and took the phone that was placed on the table in front of him.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Mr Moon."_

"Vince, where are you?"

"_Look trough the window."_

Howard turned in his seat, and saw Vince in the phone box, in the lobby, striking a rather tantalising pose.

"Very nice. Did you get a room?"

"_Yeah, I did. I think they're a bit suspicious of me though. They think I'm a trannie."_

"Yeah, they'll do that. Do you want to go up first?"

"_Yeah, I think that'd be best."_

"I'll be up in five minutes."

"_Right, bye then."_

"Vincent."

"_What?"_

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"_Oh, yeah, I really appreciate this, on short notice and everything-"_

"The room number, Vince."

"_Oh right, yeah."_ Howard could almost hear the pink blossoming onto his cheeks. It made him smile, that perfect little thing getting all coy and embarrassed. _"It's five-sixty-eight," _Vince told him.

"Thank you, darling."

"_I'll see you up there."_

Vince hung up. Howard smiled.

* * *

Vince closed the curtains and wandered about the room, experimenting with light levels. Complete darkness was out of the question, obviously. In fact, they'd need a fair amount of light, as Vince was far more used to having sex with women, and from what he'd gathered, Mr Moon was too. But what if Mr Moon preferred low light, to keep that aura of mystery he had about him? Or was that just something Vince had dreamed up, because Mr Moon didn't really say all that much? Then the thought occurred to him of what the light was like when Mr Moon had sex with his wife. But then, did they ever have sex at all? After all, she did seem completely unable to differentiate him from any of her other husbands.

There was a knock, and then Mr Moon was standing in the doorway.

"Hello," he said, so softly that Vince could barely hear him.

"Hi," Vince replied, as Mr Moon walked further in, and Vince closed the door behind him, hastily pushing the 'Do Not Disturb' sign to the other side and closing the latch.

Mr Moon crossed the room, scrutinising it, and eventually deemed it worthy of his approval. His eyes locked on Vince, and compelled by his gaze, Vince practically flew across the room to wrap his arms around his neck and shove his tongue down his throat. He felt Mr Moon's hands all over his back, playfully teasing the top of his backside, and when he felt himself pushed gently away, he was gasping for breath.

"Well someone's affectionate," Mr Moon commented, that same amused smile playing at his lips. Vince's words stuck in his throat, and he couldn't move until he felt Mr Moon's hand on his waist leading him over to the bed. "Take this off for me," Mr Moon requested.

Vince's hands flew to the buttons of Mr Moon's shirt, and in seconds had the shirt hanging wide open. Vince pressed his hands to Mr Moon's chest and ran them up and down his body, massaging the hot sweat into his skin. He heard that amused giggle again, and Mr Moon's hands were rubbing his back the same way. As Vince finally pushed the shirt from Mr Moon's shoulders, he felt the firm squeeze of large hands on his backside.

He felt a little cold, despite the unusually hot night, when Mr Moon briefly pulled away to remove his shirt completely, and welcomed the heat again when a hand returned to close possessively over each buttock. He groaned.

"Like that, do you?" Mr Moon said, almost growling. He squeezed again. "Like it when I squeeze your arse? I'm not surprised, it's a very pretty little arse." He pressed his fingers in more viciously, and Vince gasped as his body forced itself forward, his hardening cock pressing into Mr Moon's thigh. There was that laugh again, and this time Vince did shiver.

But when Mr Moon's hand left his bottom and pressed against his cock, Vince almost couldn't help flinging himself backwards onto the bed, pressing his legs firmly together and holding his hands out in front of him to ward Mr Moon off, breathing heavily and looking away.

"Vince, what are you doing?" The question was soft, asked gently, but with a slight, and annoyingly arousing, sense of threat behind it.

"I'm sorry," Vince said, aware that his voice was beginning to tremble. "I shouldn't be here."

"What's wrong, baby?" Mr Moon asked, reaching towards him to embrace him.

"I'm sorry, we shouldn't be doing this," Vince replied, pushing the embrace away and getting to his feet. "It's just… wrong."

"What are you saying?" asked Mr Moon, the threat becoming just faintly apparent in his voice again. "Do you find me unattractive?"

"No! Oh god, no!" Vince answered. "I mean, you're definitely the most attractive of all my parents' friends, I just- can you imagine what they'd say? If they saw us, just here, together?"

"What do you think they'd say?" The question was light, amused, almost mocking.

"I don't know what they'd say," Vince answered, voice starting to crack. "But they'd hardly be very happy, would they, about this. I mean, just here, jumping into bed with my dad's partner's husband."

Mr Moon got up, smiling that terrifying wolfish smile. "Vincent," he teased, running his fingertips along Vince's back. "Are you afraid of me?"

"You're missing the point!" Vince practically squealed. "It's not-"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Mr Moon interrupted, his voice still effortlessly calm and controlled.

"Ask me anything," Vince replied, breathing deeply to calm himself.

"Is this your first time with another man?"

"What?" Vince all but shrieked. "No!"

"It is, isn't it?"

"It is not!"

"You can admit that, can't you?"

"I can't admit it, because it's not true!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed, because it's not true. How many have you had?"

"What?"

"How many other men have you had? I bet you've never done one either. You even said before, you've never had another man yourself."

"Vince, this is nothing to get defensive about."

"I'm not getting defensive!"

"Just because you've never had a cock in your arse."

The silence between them was heavy and charged, and Vince almost expected to get an electric shock from it.

"Who says it's going that way?" he asked.

Mr Moon grabbed his wrist, not tightly, but authoritatively enough that Vince didn't even dare think of moving. "I do."

Vince couldn't move; couldn't even respond.

"Now are you staying, or are you going?"

Vince took a shaky breath.

"I'll stay."

In a second, he was in Mr Moon's arms, being held in a tight embrace. He pressed his cheek into Mr Moon's shoulder, until he felt his arms loosen around him.

"You trust me, don't you?" Mr Moon asked.

Vince nodded.

Mr Moon's hand came up to stroke his shoulder. "Do you trust me enough to let me discipline you?"

He looked up to Mr Moon's face. "What do you mean?" he whispered.

Mr Moon's arms closed over his shoulders again, and he rubbed Vince's tense back gently. "When you rejected me, baby, it upset me," he told him, his voice soft. "You upset me, sweetheart, so don't you think you need to be punished?"

His earlier thought came flooding back to him; how he had felt sitting with Mr Moon in the bar, like a child who knew he was about to be smacked.

"I'm sorry," Vince said, looking right up into Mr Moon's eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Mr Moon smiled, rubbing a finger against the back of his neck and leaning down to kiss his forehead. "But you still need discipline, don't you."

He didn't wait for Vince to reply, he just led him back to the bed and silently undid the ties of Vince's silk smock top. Teasingly slowly, he pulled the top over Vince's head, letting his hands run all over his quarry's chest, making him shiver in excitement. He started work on the flies of Vince's tight jeans, pushing them down to just above his knees and then coming back up to squeeze and press at his round buttocks, making Vince moan and grip at his shoulders as he kissed Vince's navel. As Mr Moon's attentions returned to Vince's jeans, Vince managed to pull his hands away from Mr Moon's shoulders to reach down and force his boots and socks from his feet, as Mr Moon slipped his trousers from his legs.

Mr Moon got to his feet, his hands running up Vince's slender body as he went, and pulled him in to a gentle kiss. Vince reached out and undid Mr Moon's own trousers for him, and they fell away unaided, leaving Mr Moon simply to step out of them and remove his underwear. Now both fully naked, they both came forward and pressed their bodies together, not embracing, just savouring the feel of another body so close, so obviously aroused…

Mr Moon pulled away first, and led Vince by the waist again closer to the head of the bed. He sat down on the edge, smiling at Vince reassuringly.

"Lie down," he instructed, but kept his hand around Vince's waist anyway, joining it with the other and pulling him forwards to lower him gently onto his lap, head resting on the bed just below the pillow.

His hands skimmed lightly, almost ghostlike, along the length of Vince's body, making him tremble and shiver, unable to see what was going on behind him. He lifted his head and turned it to look, but as soon as he caught Mr Moon's gaze, his head was pushed back down onto the bed.

"Keep your head and shoulders down, and don't tense," he was told. "Are you comfortable?"

_Say no, _one part of his brain screamed. _Move. Get away, you twat, he's going to hurt you._

But he couldn't move. Mr Moon's fingers were tracing the length of his spine now, his hand flattening as he reached the curve of his naked bottom. The other hand found his neck, and crept along to fondle a lock of his hair.

"How do you feel, now I've got you in this position?" Mr Moon asked, his voice low and quiet, barely even there, yet still sending some sort of electric pulse through Vince. "Helpless? Dependant? Do you feel cared for?" The hand on Vince's bottom moved forward to his hip, and Vince felt the heavier body above him lean down. He moved Vince's hair out of the way and kissed him softly on his jaw, just close to his neck. "Are you scared of me?"

He moved away, and his hand returned to gently finger Vince's buttocks. Suddenly, there was a sharp crack, and Vince yelped in pain as the hot sting from Mr Moon's hand spread across his backside.

"Shh, shhh," soothed Mr Moon, moving his hand up to wrap around Vince's waist, whilst keeping the other where it was on his shoulder, giving him a sort of loose cuddle. "It's okay baby. I won't take you by surprise again."

He kissed his neck, and then sat up again. His right hand found its way to Vince's bottom again, and Vince whimpered, as quietly as he could, but he still felt Mr Moon slide his thumb along one buttock in a slight but reassuring caress.

Then the hand was gone again, and Vince braced himself.

It fell, another hard slam across both buttocks, but this time Vince only gasped and jumped in Mr Moon's lap.

"Did you enjoy that, darling?" Mr Moon murmured. His hand rose again, and another stinging slap descended on Vince's round behind. "Do you enjoy it when I slap your backside?"

Vince could only squeak quietly in response. He felt Mr Moon lean down again, this time bringing his head down to Vince's own.

"Are you going to answer me, baby?"

Vince's legs jerked as another slap fell. He was stinging now, his skin prickling and hot.

"I think you do enjoy it," Mr Moon was saying, his voice distant and far above him. "I think you love it when you're caught here, waiting for your next smack, completely at my mercy."

A finger pressed down in the centre of each tender cheek, moving back and forth in a small straight line, before moving down to the sensitive spots where his buttocks met his thighs. Vince gasped quietly, and when he felt the pressure leave, he almost squealed before he was struck, before he was dealt a smack that sent fire through him, and that made him jump so sharply that he had to be held in Mr Moon's lap.

"Now I know you enjoyed that," he smirked.

Another smack crashed down on him, making him jerk again and kick his legs up as more stinging pain spread across his skin. Another came, and his squeals were coming closer and closer to screams. The next returned for another punishing descent on his flaming bottom, and he heard Mr Moon laugh at him softly as he squirmed in his lap.

"Don't try and get away, baby," he scolded, still giggling. "Just a few more now. Look, I'll even let you choose; arse or legs?"

Vince had lost the ability to speak. He could only grunt in response to Mr Moon's quite intimidating question. In any case, it wasn't one he felt he could ever answer.

Not that Mr Moon was ever going to let him get away with that.

"Answer me, sweetheart," he instructed. "If you don't answer, I'll just have to smack you until you do." The fingers returned to his burning backside, their light tickling feeling absolutely merciless against his stinging flesh. Mr Moon leaned down to whisper in his ear again. "Or do you want that? Hmm? Haven't you had enough yet? Do you want more?"

"No," Vince managed to choke, his voice coming out in a hoarse burst. He had a few stray tears running down his face, and he was powerless to stop them.

"That's okay, little man," Mr Moon soothed him. "Just a few more left. But you have to choose. Which will it be; arse or legs?"

"I don't know…" Vince choked.

"Baby, you can't let me choose," Mr Moon told him. "Because I'll want to give them on both." He increased the pressure of his fingers on Vince's rear, making him wriggle as the pain burned beneath his kneading fingertips. "You see, baby, you've got such a _pretty_ little arse." A sharp swat landed on it, and Vince yelped. Mr Moon's fingers travelled downwards, back to the sensitive spots on his thighs. "But I love the way smacking your legs makes you _jump_." True to form, the next smack did make him jump, and squeal. Mr Moon laughed at him again under his breath.

"I can't-" Vince began. "I just don't-"

"Fine," said Mr Moon, and Vince swore that he could hear the gleeful smile he was sure would be on the older man's face. "Both it is."

Vince felt Mr Moon's possessive hands reach under him and pull his torso closer to Mr Moon's own body, and one arm rested, heavy and restraining, on his lower back.

A fast, sharp slap bounced off his backside and without hesitation swung down to the backs of his thighs, bringing a fresh burst of pain to both, and making Vince buck reflexively and grip the cover of the bed. Another descended on his bottom after just a few seconds, again followed immediately by a swift whack across his thighs. He squealed again, desperately, every burning nerve evident in the sound.

"Shush," Mr Moon whispered again. "Just one more on each, alright."

The only answer Vince could give was a weak whimper, and he braced himself, blinking back tears, for what he knew would be harsh, brutal whacks.

But what he felt was very different. Mr Moon's hands caressed his back gently, reaching up to rub his shoulders, then back down to tenderly stroke his spine and his slender sides. Then, the left hand remained on his back while the right slid back down to his sensitive, naked bottom, making him shudder and gasp.

"Hush," Mr Moon murmured again, lightly grazing his fingers over the tender flesh. Vince was all too aware when the slight presence of Mr Moon's fingers vanished from his backside, and he felt a hot wave of fear flood through him in the split second before Mr Moon's strong palm came smashing down on him, and he all but screamed.

"Baby, quiet," Mr Moon whispered, leaning forward close to Vince's face again. He pulled Vince's hair out of the way and pressed several soft, hot kisses onto his neck. "Just one more, sweetheart," he soothed between kisses. "One more."

Vince whimpered, and Mr Moon brought his arm around his shoulders and ran a finger along his cheek, wiping away some of the hot tears that stained it. He pressed his finger to Vince's lips, and Vince opened his mouth just wide enough to let the end of that one finger in, sucking his own salty tears off like an infant with a dummy.

Mr Moon pulled his finger away, and there was that amused giggle again, before bringing his hand back to Vince's bottom and wiping off the last of the spit on the side of Vince's right cheek. Automatically, Vince began to tremble again, and Mr Moon's left hand slipped from the small of his back to his side, pulling him into a soft, teasing half-embrace. For a moment, there was nothing. No feeling, no heat, no movement. And then, without warning, the firm hand bore down on him again, directly under his buttocks, and Vince shrieked like a banshee.

"Alright, baby, that's it," Mr Moon said, softly and soothingly. Vince felt the arm that had been holding him still move from his back to under his belly, and his was lifted up slightly from his position so that Mr Moon could lean down and kiss him gently on his wet cheeks, while his other hand stayed where it was to rub his stinging behind lingeringly, the firm, even pressure of the large hand soothing him. Breaking away for a moment, Mr Moon leant up and reached under Vince's legs to delicately turn him over, spreading his legs out so that Vince's tender bottom could rest between them without being aggravated by touch. He leaned down again and pressed his mouth into Vince's, dominating yet soft, and Vince responded, eyes closed, melding their tongues together in a still haze of subdued movement. He felt Mr Moon's arms shift under him, the left now curling around his shoulder and under his back, cradling him like a baby, and the right pulling out from under his legs and moving up to meet the other beneath his back, the hand gently holding his head. They kissed slowly, as time seemed to drag on forever, Vince only aware of the gentle twisting of Mr Moon's tongue around his own, and the faint warm bursts of breath from Mr Moon's nose on his cheek.

When Mr Moon finally pulled his lips from Vince's own, Vince was dazed and relaxed, half sleepy and unable to feel anything.

Mr Moon returned his right hand to under Vince's legs and stood, holding his limp form like a tired child, and then climbed onto the bed, gently placing Vince down with his head on the pillow. The heat began to rise in Vince's behind, and he groaned in pain. But no sooner had the sound escaped his lips, Mr Moon was there leaning over him, stroking his hair and the line of his cheekbone, making quiet, soothing sounds. He smiled softly down at him, then raised both his thumbs to Vince's eyes and tenderly wiped away the last of the drying tears on Vince's face. His face moved closer to Vince's and Vince keened contentedly as he pressed loving kisses around his eyes. The kisses lowered, finding his mouth again, but before Vince was able to eagerly respond, Mr Moon's teeth closed in a short sharp nip on his bottom lip, and he pulled away, smiling teasingly, and reached down to lazily stroke Vince's cock, his eyes fixed on it. Vince moaned, but growing cold at the loss of contact with the rest of his body, he leaned up first to nuzzle Mr Moon's shoulder, then to nibble at it. Mr Moon chuckled, slipped an arm under Vince's shoulders and pumped him a little harder. Vince felt his cock growing and growing, and he bucked with increasing desperation.

"I know what you'll like," Mr Moon whispered to him. Vince looked up to him, and in a moment he was gone from view, his hand vanishing from around Vince's cock.

Vince jerked at the slight touch of a quick, wet lick on the underside of his balls. He gasped and groaned as more fast, teasing licks from the tip of Mr Moon's tongue played along his cock and balls, speeding up as he became desperate for more, making him buck and writhe, harder and faster as he was teased more and more mercilessly. He jerked and let out high-pitched, pleasured cries, and his legs flew up into the air, coming down in the throes of passion, until one heel accidentally swung sharply into Mr Moon's side. All of a sudden, all attention to his cock was removed.

Vince pushed himself up, and saw Mr Moon watching him with a look on his face that made it quite evident that he was in trouble.

Wordlessly, Mr Moon knelt up and leaned forwards, resting a hand on each of Vince's hipbones. Vince gasped in weak protest, but Mr Moon just smiled evilly and pressed down, bringing the dull pain burning back in Vince's behind as it was forced down into the bed. Vince let out a strained whine, and Mr Moon removed his hands to lean further forward and push Vince back down into a lying position.

"Keep your head down," he instructed. "No looking."

Vince lay back, taking deep breaths, as Mr Moon shuffled back down to Vince's cock. He groaned loudly as Mr Moon pressed a long lick all the way from his balls to the head, hips reflexively rising and his head pushing back into the pillow.

He released a choked cry at the wet heat that covered him as Mr Moon took him in fully. His body bucked of its own accord, knees twitching, hips jerking and shoulders writhing. He couldn't stop himself from slightly inclining his head to see the man who was so possessively sucking his cock, but after one second of watching that pulsing head, Mr Moon's dark, sardonic eyes came up to meet his own, and a hand was pushed forward to press his chest back down, and Vince obediently lowered his head, trying to focus on the ceiling as the teasing suction of Mr Moon's mouth and the swirling titillation of his tongue sent hot waves of pleasure through his body. The tongue moved experimentally, sometimes licking tauntingly slowly, sometimes skimming over random places so fast that Vince couldn't help but writhe and keen. Sometimes it gave way almost completely, and the lips tightened around his cock, sucking deeper and harder, occasionally grazing with teeth. At one point he deep throated Vince entirely, which made him gag around Vince's cock, and as he heard this, Vince found himself almost sitting up again to see. But no sooner had Mr Moon looked up and caught him watching, he pulled away from Vince's cock entirely, eliciting a needy whine from his helpless prey, then leaned forward and pushed Vince's head back down with his hand.

"Head down," he reminded him, the sternness in his voice mixed with amusement and a slight sadistic joy.

When he returned to Vince's cock, it was to lick at the head tormentingly softly, teasing him for a few moments before taking him in again. He probed and experimented, constantly moving, making groaning sounds that Vince could only hear when his own high, euphoric cries were at their quietest. Mr Moon's tongue was constantly moving, repeating what he had found that Vince liked, teasing him by making him think he would do one thing, and then proceeding with something else, acting with an unpractised eagerness which he tried and failed to subdue, constantly learning, adapting and repeating.

_He really hasn't done this before,_ Vince realised.

Before he realised it, he was sitting up again to look. He saw those cruelly playful eyes meet his own, and just caught a glimpse of the most evil expression he had ever seen cross Mr Moon's face before the older man got up and crawled along Vince's body, bringing their faces level, and lowered himself onto him, painfully knocking their erections together.

"I told you to keep your head down," he scolded.

Vince found that his throat was dry and he couldn't reply. But he had the feeling that Mr Moon liked it that way.

"Do you want me to smack you again?" Mr Moon threatened, grinding into him slightly, making him gasp.

This time, Vince managed to shake his head.

Mr Moon smiled and reached down to Vince's slick cock. "Then _don't… be… naughty,"_ he ordered, enforcing his point with three punishing strokes.

With another push of Vince's head back into the pillow, Mr Moon returned his attention to Vince's cock, keeping his hand clutching it and wrapping his mouth around it aggressively, making Vince squeal and kick his legs, and, seizing his chance, Mr Moon reached in and buried two fingers between Vince's crack, seeking out his tiny entrance. One light touch was all it took, and Vince choked and came violently into Mr Moon's mouth.

A moment later, Mr Moon was back on top of him, pulling him into a hard, forceful kiss, ramming in his tongue and pushing Vince's own cum into his mouth. Vince's eyes widened and he gave a surprised squeak at the sensation, but managed to relax and respond, mingling his tongue with the saliva and watered-down spunk. Mr Moon withdrew, and Vince, gasping again, hesitated a moment before he swallowed the last of his own cum, savouring the taste.

"Thought you'd like that," Mr Moon said, sounding out of breath, his face flushed.

Vince could only grunt in response and lie still boneless, sprawled out on the bed.

Mr Moon regarded him for just a moment, then climbed over to straddle him. "Don't you start getting sleepy on me just yet, little man, I'm not done with you," he chided, kneeling over Vince's chest. He knelt a little lower, and Vince reached up and took his cock in his hands, then squeezed and pumped as Mr Moon gasped and sweated, finally coming in a hot burst over Vince's chest, a few stray spurts just making it to his face.

Panting, he fell at Vince's side, and Vince pressed up to him, spreading his spunk back over his body between them. Mr Moon pulled him into a sticky embrace, and they fell asleep in a humid tangle of sweat and cum.


End file.
